Thicker Than Blood
by Linkin-Park-Candace
Summary: Link sent his shadow back to the Dark Realm when he was saving Hyrule from Ganondorf and since then, Dark Link, along with his own fairy, have been plotting their revenge. They'll stop at nothing and will even ask for help, but from who...?
1. The Beginning

Rain poured as the black clouds rolled in. Though he was in the Dark Realm, weather came, though it was either dark clouds or storms. Dark Link waited in his cell, which was larger than what than the standard ones. Standard cells were at least 8x8, but since Dark was more respected in this world, he was given one of the largest cells, which came to about 15x15. 

Dark paced back and forth, waiting for his blood red fairy, Rink, to come back from the errand he had sent him on. It had been hours since Rink left and yet, there was no sign on him coming back.

"Where the devil is HE!" Dark growled. "How long does it take it deliver a small note? …he better had not stopped to read it!" Just as Dark had finished his sentenced, his fairy flew in even redder than usual. "Well, well, well. Took you long enough. Did-…" He was cut off.

"Do…you…have…any…idea how…HEAVY…that was…for me…!" Rink managed to say in between the panting. "HUH…!" 

"Well…I MAY have used a slightly heavier parchment, ink, or…I wrote too much…" He said with a smirk. "But I HAD to get our point across. Anyway, it was accepted?"

"Yes. They said he would get it in his dream tonight, whoever HE is." Rink caught his breath and continued. "I'm starting to think that you have…a special friend…?" Dark growled at him lightly as Rink gave his comment.

"Do you or do you not want to leave this hell!" He grabbed Rink's wings.

"Hey! They'll tear, jackass!" He tried to flutter his way out of Dark's grasp but he pulled too hard, his wings would tear. 

"Trust me, friend." He put his face close to his. "We'll be out within days. The man who gets that message is very…odd. He'll believe any dreams with the Triforce in it." He released him and Rink flew up farther, out of his reach. The thunder roared and there was a flash of lightning in the distance. "Our time has come, Rink." He said with an evil grin. "We can finally dispose of Link so WE can walk on the earth once more."

"Not to ask any stupid questions, but how?" Rink asked. Dark still grinned. 

"With the help of a new friend. He will summon us to Hyrule once waking from that fake dream of his. Once there, we'll offer to get rid of Link, like in his dream, and then of course…get rid of the 'friend' as well!" 

"Heh…I like it. So who is the doomed fellow?" Rink flew a little closer.

"Ganondorf."


	2. Ganondorf's Dream

Night fell upon Hyrule

Night fell upon Hyrule. As usual, Ganondorf had fallen asleep rather quickly in the Gerudo Fortress. The days may have been almost scorching, but the nights were cool and windy. A black fairy of dreams floated through the open window. 

"This be 'Ganondorf' all right." It said and started circling Ganon's head, mumbling the message as his passed each ear. "And to make sure he gets the message…" It sprinkled black dust onto Ganon's head. "…A little dust!" It flew out of the window once again, this time cackling to itself.

That night Ganon received the message in a dream very similar to previous one…

The following will be told in Ganondorf's perspective, as it is his dream

The dimly light halls of Hyrule Castle grew darker as I walked through them. For some reason, I had my sword in its holster at my side and I could here Zelda's voice. She was crying out a name in…joy? I hurried to the only lit door at the end of the hall. As I burst through the door I saw HIM. Link, the fairy boy from the forest the defeated the last time we had met. That damn kid made a mockery of me, but this time I was prepared. 

"Release her!" He yelled, drawing the Master Sword. 

"Hand over your piece of the Triforce and maybe I'll consider it!" I yelled back. He charged at me, and as I was about to pull my sword out as well, but I stopped. I completely froze up. Every bone in my body felt as heavy as steel. I knew I was a goner. Link thrust his sword into my side, piercing a vital organ and I fell into blackness, watching Link and Zelda fade away. They laughed at my failure. Soon, I started seeing things flash before my eyes. I saw my life spin all around me until I finally hit the bottom of what I thought was Oblivion. I still could not move. I was frozen in the same position when Link stabbed me, and though I was surrounded by total blackness, I felt a strange feeling of…comfort. That was soon interrupted when a dark figure appeared before me. It was HIM again. This time with black hair, black tunic and hat, and blood red eyes. 

"You son of a-…" I cursed at him. "How DARE you that on I, the great King of Evil!" He held a hand up to silence me. His expression was full mystery and mixed emotions. It was hard to tell what he would say. 

"I am not who you think I am." He said. He spoke softly, but with a sense of great power and control. His eyes were piercing through me, I could tell that and though he and my enemy looked alike, they had major differences. His aura had a different feel than that boy. "I am Dark. I am the black alter ego of Link and WE have a proposal for you." A fairy as red as his eyes appeared beside him now. "We will dispose of this pest ONLY if you can summon us, as in me and my fairy, to Hyrule."

"That's ALL you want?" I asked.

"Yes. If you manage to summon us from the Dark Realm by tomorrow at dusk, we'll offer our services. Any later and we may ask for a higher price. And remember, with Link gone, YOU can claim the second piece of the Triforce." He and his fairy faded away and I woke in a heartbeat. 

Ganondorf shot out of bed, sweating and panting. He checked where Link had stabbed him in the dream It was just a scratch but it infuriated Ganon. He knew what he would do the following day.


	3. The Book of Summons

That next day, Ganondorf rushed around the Fortress trying to find the Book of Summons

That next day, Ganondorf rushed around the Fortress trying to find the Book of Summons. Everyone knew to get out of his way because when Ganon wanted something, he got it. He opened the door to the Sword Storage.

"Nabooru!!" He yelled. Nabooru glanced over from where she sat polishing her sword. "Where IS it?!" She turned her eyes back to her task.

"I haven't seen it. Ask Koume or Kotake." She replied. After saying this, she picked up her sword, leaving the polish and cloth behind, and walked out the other door. She has always detested Ganondorf.

"I suppose it they WOULD have the book." He said as she slammed the door behind her. He walked out the door closest to him and headed straight for the Spirit Temple in search of the two witches, Koume and Kotake.

"Did he take the bait, Dark?!" Rink fluttered around Dark's head excitedly. "Will we finally leave this hell?" Gink glowed bright red with anticipation of an answer. He could hardly sleep the night before. Thoughts of freedom kept him up all night long.

"Of course." Dark answered, as though he had expected as much. "Ganon will do anything for a chance to obtain the Triforce." He pulled off his sleepwear before continuing. "He's greedy like that."

"Please…cover up your shame!" Rink flew to Dark's dresser and pulled out a medium-length black tunic, white leggings, an under shirt, and Dark's black hat. "Seriously!"

"What's wrong?" Dark flexed his muscles. "Intimidated?" Rink threw the clothes at Dark and hid under the pillow to avoid having another up-front view of Dark's privates. Dark laughed to himself as he pulled his clothes over his head. As he did, the black dream fairy from the Fortress flew in through the window.

"He's fallen just as you planned, sir." It said to Dark. Dark was busy fixing his hat to notice. "Sir!"

Dark turned around to see the fairy. "Yes?"

"He's taken the bait. And as long as I'm around you, you can see everything happening to him inside the Spirit Temple." It answered. Dark laughed to himself again.

"Gave the fairy dust again? Ah…that's why I like ya." Dark held the fairy in his hand. "You best leave before a guard finds you again. Come back once he has all the elements ready for the spell, okay, Dahlia?" He said sweetly to the dream dairy.

Dahlia blushed deeply. "Be back soon, Dark!" She flew out the window, giggling in delight. Rink came out from under the pillow.

"Dahlia has a crush on Dark!" Rink said in a teasing tone.

"Quiet! A guard approaches!" Dark said silencing his fairy. Just as he had said, a guard of the prison Dark resided in came and knocked on the cage bars with his nightstick.

"You. The warden is letting you out into the yard today." He said in a monotonous voice. "This time don't kill any inmates or you're fairy'll be killed. Do it AGAIN after that and yer dead, ya hear?"

"Koume! Kotake!" Ganondorf yelled to the witches as he walked into the Spirit Temple. The two old witches approached him expectantly.

"Yes, King?" Koume asked.

"Do you have the Book of Summons?" He asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Kotake has it hidden. We've heard rumors of someone wanting to steal it and summon a being stronger than you from the Dark Realm." Koume answered again.

"We can't let you be defeated by anyone again." Kotake said.

"Well, I need that book so I can bring here a hunter willing to kill that boy, Link." The witches exchanged glances for a moment.

"Who, might we ask, are you planning on summoning?" Kotake asked.

"Dark Link. He's willing to do this but only if I can successfully summon him here by dusk." The witches burst out laughing from this comment.

"To summon a being of HIS status from the Dark Realm-…" Kotake started.

"-Would take at least one of US to get here successfully!" Koume finished, still laughing at the thought of Ganon, who is not as powerful a sorcerer as they, would even THINK about summoning Dark Link to Hyrule.

"Exactly. I want you two to help." He answered, very annoyed for the fact that they were STILL laughing. But, they soon stopped after having a coughing fit.

Koume was the first the stop coughing. "What's in it for us?" She said with a hoarse voice.

Ganondorf sighed. "5,000 rupees." He said, still annoyed.

"10,000!" Both shouted in unison.

"…fine. But we have until dusk to get him here." He looked toward Kotake. "You will take we to the book and once we get it, Koume will find the elements needed for the summon."

"What will you do until I get them, Ganondorf?" Koume asked.

"I have a few things to take care of before the summon." Kotake nodded and started towards the path to the book.


	4. Dark's Arrival

To answer the question of what the hell does black dream fairy dust has to do with Ganondorf, this is it; it's magic so it tra

To answer the question of what the hell does black dream fairy dust has to do with Ganondorf, this is it; it's magic so it tracks him. There. If there are any more questions you have that have to deal with fairies, the answer is probably magic. Lol enjoy the fic :3

"I have all the elements!" Koume exclaimed. "I've gotten the three bottles of green potion, hair of the most wretched monster, and dead fairy wings!"

"Well, hurry! Ganondorf commanded. "The sun has almost gone down!" The old witch flew over to the black, foul smelling cauldron and threw in all the elements. Once all were in, the dark room where they had set up everything lit up a bright green color. Strong gusts thrust open the shutters of the windows and almost blew out the seven torches lit. Books flew off the shelves, the papers within them were ripped out and scattered all around the room. Ganon cackled to himself.

"Finally…I'll be rid of that pest!!" He pointed to Kotake who stared in amazement. "Read the incantation!" She did not say anything, she only shook her head.

"To command who you're bringing, YOU have to read it." She answered without taking her eyes off the green portal beginning to develop in the center of the room, directly in front of the cauldron. "And hurry…before the portal closes!" She threw the Book of Summons to Ganon's feet. He picked it up immediately and began reading from it.

"Dark!" Rink yelled into one of Dark's ears. It had been a few hours since Dark left his cell to prepare himself for his mission in the Yard. Once he got back, he showered up in a medium-sized, yet still terrible smelling, shower room. Rink ,however, wandered around with the dream fairy, Dahlia. They had a weird relationship actually. Rink loved Dahlia, Dahlia loved Dark, and Dark…didn't really have his heart set out on someone yet, or at least he didn't mention anyone. "Dark!! Hurry!" Rink yelled once more.

Dark groaned and swatted at Rink. "Hssss!" Dark shoved his head under his pillow. "Augh!"

"Dammit! The portal has begun to form on this side, jackass!" Rink began slamming his body against Dark's back, trying to get him to actually move. "Get…up…!" After a few more poundings to the back, Dark turned on his back and grabbed one of Rink's wings. Hard.

"…how big on this side?" He answered after a few silent moments.

"Its…"Rink turned his head a little to see the green portal forming. "…halfway done. Not too long left." Rink began sweating a little. Dark had grabbed his wings before but not like this. Rink could actually feel…pain this time.

"Good." Dark finally opened his eyes. Rink hid his expression quickly. Though Dark had been sleeping for a few hours, he looked like he had pulled a forty-eight hour shift. The normal vivid crimson in Dark's eyes had turned dull and he dark circles under his eyes. There were a few times that Rink could recall when Dark looked as he did now. He got up and held Rink in his hand, bringing him up to eye level. "I'm sorry about that. That was…an accident." He set Rink down on the bed and once again changed, this time, he did not say a word. Rink just sat there on the bed, puzzled.

Ganon finished the incantation and the portal had reached its completion. In a matter of seconds, the one in the Dark Realm would be complete too and then Dark and his fairy could use it.

"How can I be sure HE will step through and not someone else?" Ganondorf asked Kotake. By now, all the torches were blown out from the strong gusts and the only thing lighting the room, was the light from the portal.

"As long as you said his name in the incantation, you'll be fine." She answered, still watching the portal. All three watched, waiting for him to come to Hyrule before the last ray of sun had disappeared past Death Mountain. It was a few minutes before something happened.

"He's come!" Ganondorf said to himself. An ominous figure appeared in the glowing light of the portal. It walked towards Ganon and the two witches but stopped a few feet out of the portal. Once he was out it, the portal closed up and the room grew dark quickly. The only thing lighting the room, was the full moon just rising. It's black hair shined eerily in the silver moonlight. The cold aura that Ganon had felt in his dream seemed to fill the whole room and those eyes…those blood red eyes pierced Ganon's soul like a thousand steel arrows all at once. And to make him feel even more uneasy, the two witches, some of the most feared being of Hyrule, were even intimidated. The red fairy was there too, hovering over Its head as though it was ready to attack any of those who spoke before told to speak. As though it could feel the fear coursing through all of their bodies, it grinned, showing Its teeth. A wolf howled in the distance. It looked ready to speak and as it did, it's eyes narrowed almost into slits.

"Tell me where to find…Link."


	5. One and Only Warning

Zelda sat alone in her room that night

Zelda sat alone in her room that night. It had been one of those boring days where she waited for a visitor, preferably Link, but no one came. It had been a warm, sunny day too but her never let her out unless she wanted to go out into the courtyard and she also knew how dangerous it was to travel alone in Hyrule Field.

"Haaaa…" She sighed, brushing her golden hair so it would not be knotted the next day. Just as she sat her brush down on her vanity dresser, she heard a grunting noise from the direction of the balcony. She turned around to see Link pulling himself onto the ledge of the balcony.

"Miss me today?" Link said, smiling as he sat along the edge. Navi, his blue fairy, was nowhere to be seen.

"Link!" Zelda ran over to Link. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. "Why didn't you come earlier?" She asked and began kissing his neck. Link giggled at this gesture.

"Well, Navi had this dream and wouldn't leave me alone all day!" He returned Zelda's kiss with one of his own, this time on her forehead.

"She could've come along! She replied, still hanging her arms around Link.

"Yeah, but…" Link started. "It's more fun to be alone with you." He started to get off the ledge, bringing Zelda with him. "Now, let's move into your room. I'm freezing out here." Zelda nodded and pulled her arms off Link. She grabbed his hand instead and started walking towards the room with Link following close behind her. "You've probably been on your feet all day." Link released Zelda's hand and picked her up, bridal style. "So I'll take it from here." He smirked as if he had made the cutest remark. Zelda blushed deeply but went along with this gesture. Now, normally, she didn't like being treated any different than those who were considered 'beneath her', but she had missed Link today so she let it go and of course, she loved him.

"You're so cute when you make that face, Link!" She said, smiling up at him and also blushing.

"I know!" He answered her. Link set Zelda lying down on her big, plush canopy bed. At the head of the bed, there lay three big pillows almost overstuffed with feathers. Link crawled over her and pulled the throw blanket over them. "And you're always beautiful, princess." He kissed her lightly on the lips. Without thinking, Zelda kissed him back and as did Link until the two were holding each other, returning each other's kiss with another, and more passionate one.

"Are you aware of his whereabouts?" Dark Link asked Ganondorf. The two sat at a square table with only three dim candles to light the room. It was near midnight. The two had been staring angrily at one another since Dark had first arrived. Apparently, Ganondorf was still pissed at being over-powered in a dream from this boy who looked and almost acted exactly like his enemy.

"No. I am not." Ganon answered as calmly as he could. For some reason, he still had the urge to pummel Dark.

"Well, then, why summon me when you have no idea where the little prick is?!" He yelled. Dark's eyes were full of rage as well. He has his own reasons for that though. Rink fluttered around Dark's head, angry as well.

"Honestly!" Rink said, his wings fluttering madly. "You're wasting our time!" Ganondorf got up immediately, his chair falling backwards as he did. He was not about to take any crap from a fairy half the size of his massive fist.

"Watch your tongue, boy!!" He said, pounding his fist on the wooden table. "You have no IDEA what I can do to punish you!!"  
"Looking at you is punishment enough!!" Rink laughed his comment. As he did, a large, throbbing vein appeared on Ganon's neck. Dark was trying to hold back his laughter, but Rink had made such a humorous comment that he couldn't help himself. Ganondorf glared at the two, eyes full of bloodthirsty fury. He reached out and snatched Rink's biggest wings, the ones on his upper back, and pulled the fairy to about shoulder length. If Ganon releases, the fall could kill the poor fairy.

"Wh-what the hell?! Let go!!" Rink ordered. He tried to hide his fearful expression from Dark. Dark hated to see someone he was close to be afraid of anything. He felt that fear was a sign of weakness. "Come on…let me go!!" Rink glanced over to see if Dark was watching this happen, but he could not see Dark anywhere. "Dark…" Rink began to cry softly. The pain from his wings almost being ripped out of his body was starting to get to him. If I human had such a small pair of wings being pulled out, it would not hurt for more than a few days but fairies are more sensitive to pain so the shock had cause severe emotional and physical pain. Through all of Rink's wiggling and soft crying, Ganon laughed. He laughed hard and his booming voice echoing through Rink's small ears made the pain worse. But there was another reason Rink was crying. He thought that the reason Dark was not in his sight was because he was ashamed to see Rink crying. Rink was wrong though.

"That's not funny." Suddenly, Dark's voice came from behind Rink, actually, behind Ganon. His voice was angry, but the anger was kept under control. In a split second, Ganondorf had released Rink and luckily, he was able to land somewhat softly onto the table below. Ganondorf's free arm had been pulled tightly behind his back. Instead of the cynical bastard that he had seen Ganondorf as, Rink saw Ganon's expression change entirely. Ganon's eyes were now screaming with pain instead of laughter. He started to sweat and the vein in his neck had reappeared. "If you EVER-…" Rink finally got a look at what was really happening. Dark had Ganon's arm pinned tightly behind his back and as he paused in his sentences, Dark jerked Ganon's arm farther up his back, each time with more pressure. With each jerk, Ganon let out a shriek that could make a coyote put his tail between his legs. "Again…It'll be-…" More pressure on Ganon's upward bent arm and another shriek. "One less body part you need to worry about!" Dark gave one last upward jerk and released Ganon's arm. The so-called 'Great King of Evil' fell to his knees, eyes still screaming in pain. The shadow of the boy he had hated the most has almost made him cry. Dark had applied so much pressure onto Ganon's arm that you could actually see it throbbing. Though the punishment for hurting Rink had been dealt, Dark still had blood-red eyes that sent chills through Ganon's body as he glanced up at the shadow.

"Dark…you really didn't need to do…" Rink began, but as Dark looked over at him he stopped. He had the same dull red eyes as he did when he woken up a few minutes before they stepped through the portal to Hyrule. It bothered Rink to no end to see Dark so violent, so full of rage and then in a split second become so tired and pale and not know the reason as to why. Dark walked around the fallen 'King' and picked up Rink who still sat where he was dropped before. Dark then gently placed his fairy on his shoulder.

"We'll track down Link. I'll send _other_ fairies with reports on what we find. " He turned and stopped. "Oh, and remember this; the next time you decide to even _touch_ Rink, I'll come back here and slowly but sure enough, _painfully_ kill you. I will always be stronger, faster…" He chuckled a little. "…and more attractive than _you_." Dark picked up the knapsack of supplies that he had left at the door and walked out of the room, Rink still sitting on his shoulder.


	6. The Hunt Begins

The morning sun crept out from behind Hyrule Castle

The morning sun crept out from behind Hyrule Castle. Zelda's room was one of the first to be lighted by the dawn. Birds begin to sing their morning song and a few eggs in the tree outside of the balcony hatched. A sign of a good day coming.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN?!" A loud voiced screamed in Link's face. He didn't flinch, but merely opened his heavy eyelids to see who was yelling at him this time. He saw a familiar blue blur fluttering around his head. Link smiled. "Quit smiling! I was up half the night worrying where you were and THIS is where you ran off to?!" It was Navi, Link's faithful fairy guardian who had a tendency to act like Link's mother.

"Could you lower your voice a little?" Link asked softly, rubbing his eyes. 'Zelda is still sleeping." Link lifted the covers a little to show Navi the sleeping princess. Zelda's hair was even more golden from the open window that she and Link forgot to close last night. Zelda had fallen asleep with her head and arm over Link's tan, muscular chest. She was wearing something emerald green, the same tint as Link's one tunic which he was not wearing at the moment. "See?" The green clothe over Zelda caught Navi's eyes and she began jumping up and down on Link's head.

"You…Are…So…Stupid!!" She yelled(this time a little quieter) as she jumped. "If the King or a guard catches you, you'll be killed!!" Link grabbed Navi off by her waist before he got a splitting headache from the yelling and jumping. "I know that. I was planning to leave at dawn anyway." He set Navi down on the bed covers but she wouldn't sit still. She immediately flew back up to eye level with Link.

"And what about me? You left in the middle of the night without telling me or-or le-leaving a note…" Navi turned away from Link as the tears began crawling their way out of her eyes and down her blue cheeks.

"Navi…" Link reached for the fairy but she flew out of his reach. "…don't cry."

"No…you'd rather be here, with Zelda, than be with me or even…say you were leaving…" Navi flew out the window. "You're such a jerk!" She yelled back, her voice fading as she flew away as fast as possible.

"I am so clueless when it comes to women…" Link sighed, rubbing his eyes again.

"No kidding." Zelda's soft voice came from under the covers. She lifted her head to look Link in the eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Link asked, slightly surprised. Zelda usually did her own thing without telling anyone.

"A few hours!" She said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Link asked. Zelda got on her eyes so she could plant a kiss on Link's lips. The covers fell off and the emerald cloth that was hanging onto her was the green tunic Link had worn the previous night. But what is Link wearing now…?

"You're cute when you sleep…" She answered him. She looked at Link's face; a combination of enjoyment and embarrassment. Zelda paused to lie back down. "…and I wanted you to stay awhile longer." Zelda knew that once Link had said 'Good Morning' to her and gave her a morning kiss, he would have to leave before Impa or her father or a guard saw them together…in bed.

"I-uh…I am not sure how to answer that!" Link blushed.

"So…I guess you need to go…?" Zelda asked. The day before, she had been all alone and Link had come at about midnight. Now it was dawn, and this was by far their longest conversation in two days.

"Yeah…" Even Link didn't want to leave so soon, but sadly, he must. He reluclantly got out from the covers. He was wearing a pair of old pajama bottoms that he stashed in Zelda's room for days like this. "Now…where did I throw my tunic last night…?" Zelda whistled. Link looked over and saw that she was wearing his tunic as a nightgown. "Oh, that's right! You needed that last night so I took it off and found this one." Link laughed a little and got back on to the bed. "Seriously, I need to get dressed and-…" Zelda interrupted him with another kiss on the lips. As Link continued to talk she would kiss his cheek.

"I have another of your tunics in the dresser. It's from the last time you were here." Zelda pointed to the oak dresser on the other side of the room. "You can use that one." As Link got up to fetch his shirt from the dresser, he laughed.

"Why do you want to spend the day in my tunic anyway?" He asked.

"It's comfortable." Zelda replied, hugging herself.

"Fine then." Link pulled a blue tunic over his head and tightened his belt to about the fifth loop. He rummaged through the drawer again. The blue hat that matched was hidden under a few sheets and pillowcases that were a light shade of lilac. His tights were on under the pajama bottoms, which he pulled off after his tunic was secured by the belt. "I can't believe _you_ had this shirt al along. I've been searching for it!"

"You never asked about it. I'm going back to bed." Zelda said, yawning and went back under the covers. "You'll be back, right?" Before Link answered, he knelt down on the side of the bed where Zelda laid.

"Definitely." He kissed her on the forehead one last time. "And tomorrow, I'll sneak you out with me. I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow, I promise. But first I need to find Navi and take care of a few things." Link got to his feet and waved his final good-byes and Zelda waved back. Once again, Link climbed over the edge of the balcony to begin his search for Navi. Zelda sighed.

"I miss him already…"

Link ran past a tall oak tree calling his fairy's name.

"Navi!! Naaaaaaavi!!" A few feet ahead, Link had stopped to take a breather. As soon as he had left Hyrule Castle Market, he bolted and ran halfway across Hyrule Field calling for Navi. He took a quick three-minute break and ran again until a few feet from the oak tree where he is now resting. He passed out from exhaustion and woke up about an hour later, his memory a bit foggy from waking up so early and his throat aching for water. He had left the Castle at least two hours ago. After recovering from his little nap, he started running again towards another old oak tree about a few hundred yards away. Link probably should be careful not to have a heart attack. As careful as Link was being (that would be sarcasm by the way), he still managed to hurt himself. He was running almost full speed down a hill and tripped over a large rock half way down. The other half he rolled down, hitting smaller rocks and having weeds shoved in places that they didn't belong. Thank heavens he had enough sense to have his arms over his head. He finally came to a stop once he hit the bottom of the hill, halfway to where he was planning on stopping. "Ow…" He closed his heavy eyelids. "Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch…" Link tried to move his legs but it hurt too much. They weren't broken or sprained, just in _a lot_ of pain.

"Aiii!!" A familiar voice rang in Link's ears and his eyes shot wide open. "Go away!"

"Navi." Link quickly got to his feet and ran through the pain that shot up and down his legs and parts of his arms. "Hold on!" Link sprinted. The cries were coming from a medium grouping of trees, mostly pine, that was on one side of a small river. After about ten minutes of sprinting, Link finally reached the trees and saw everything that was happening. A blood-red fairy was attacking Navi. No matter how fast she flew, the red fairy was faster. It looked ready to kill.

"Stop it! Go away!!" Navi cried out. The red fairy slammed her into a tree a few times. It looked a bit strange to Link, both how it was acting and how it flying. It looked like it was almost limping and its wings were twitching as it flew. There was also a sense of worry and anger coming from it. The red fairy chased Navi around Link.

"Hey, she said to stop!" Link put his hand between the red fairy and Navi. He grabbed its body before it could fly around Link's hand. Link knew not to grab the wings of a fairy because they are very fragile. "What is your problem?!" The red fairy bit him and Link immediately let go. "Ow!" The pain in Link's legs was starting to come back. Navi turned to Link and put her hands together.

"You really came to find me…" Navi was so happy she didn't notice the red fairy charging at her again.

"Rink, that's enough!" A voice came from behind Link. Link had turned around quickly, thinking that someone had just mispronounced his name. The red fairy stopped immediately. Navi quickly flew over to Link while the she had the chance. Someone stepped out from behind the tree. He looked a little pale and wore a blood red colored hood over his head, casting a shadow over everything except his mouth. He wore cream-colored tights and a dark brown tunic, longer than Link's. It was long-sleeved. Before he spoke, he pulled down his hood to show his face. There were bandages over his eyes and the bridge of his nose. His black hair, though it shined in the morning sun, looked as though it sucked in all light and never let anything out like a blackhole. His hair greatly contrasted his hair but that was a good thing. Your hair should not be as light or lighter than your own skin. He, also like Link, had his hair in a ponytail but his was longer. His bangs were a little longer than Link's but this man had the good-messy look too him. He looked like he had not shaved for a few days either. "Finally, I found you. I'm sorry if he caused trouble. He's…" The man paused as he snapped his fingers a few times as if it helped to jog his memory. The red fairy, apparently named Rink, flew to the man's shoulder and rested. "…protective. As you can see, I'm blind so I need a little help getting around." He pointed to his bandages. "I was taking a nap back there and your fairy must've gotten close so Rink must've snapped." He walked a little towards Link and Navi but neither of them seemed to mind. He stumbled a bit as he walked.

"Do you…do you need any help getting somewhere?" Link asked, taking a step or two forward just in case the man fell.

"No, no, no…I've been around here many times so I can find my way. I just can't remember where I put my cane…" The man dropped down to his knees and started feeling the ground for his cane. He stretched his arms out wide across the ground but couldn't find it. Link noticed the cane was just by his heels. It was wooden and painted black with three sliver rings around the top of the cane. He bent down, picked up the cane and put it in the hands of the blind man. "Oh! Thank you! You are a very kind person to help out the blind. Some people just try act busy but I can sense their lies easily." The man laughed a little. "I would give you a little money for your troubles but I don't have any on me at the moment. If we meet up again…" The man paused for a moment. He got up to his feet and steadied himself with the cane. He tilted his head to the right a little and smiled, showing sharp teeth. Chills shot up through Link's entire body. Cold sweat formed at the top of his forehead. "…I'll make everything up. Promise." The man tapped the cane on the ground a couple times and turned around and started back towards the trees that he came out from.

"Come on, Navi." He nudged his fairy a bit. "We have some…uh…errands to do."

"Are you alright, Link?" Navi asked, settling herself on Link's left shoulder.

"Yeah…just a little…" He shook off the chills. "Just a little tired from running on an empty stomach." Link pulled out his ocarina and played a soft melody. Epona came riding past the trees and stopped right in front of Link. Link climbed on top of her and nudged her sides and they took off towards Kokiri Forest. Once Link, Epona, and Navi were out of sight, the man Link had been talking to, removed his bandages.

"My god, these clothes are so hot!" The man said. He tossed the wooden cane to the ground. He unbuttoned the hood and tossed it down the ground along with the long-sleeved tunic. All he had one now was his cream tights and boots. Rink had flown up onto a branch. "Hey, Rink, my black tunic up there?" Rink flew up to a branch high up and grabbed the black shirt.

"Look out below!" Rink called.

"It's a shirt. How badly could it hurt me?" The man called back.

"Oh, shut up, Dark." Rink left the shirt fall down on top of Dark's head.

"Thank you!" He pulled his head through the hole and his arms through the arm holes.

"So why didn't you kill him right there, Dark?" Rink asked as he flew back down the branch where he laid before.

"I thought about it and decided it was too soon to let him die. Let him have his fun for a few more days. We'll amuse ourselves for a while, and once Link and the princess are alone, I'll attack. I'll kill the girl in front of him if he chooses not to fight me. Then of course we kill that idiot bastard who summoned us."

"Sounds good. This time, ask me about changes to the plan, got it?" Rink yawned a little and his stomach grumbled. "So wait, how are you going to find Link now?"

"Why, Rink, that's the thrill of the hunt." Dark said with his grin that has sent chills through the King of Evil _and _the Hero of Time. Dark gathered the disguise that he had thrown down to the ground and stuffed it all into a bag. He swung it over his shoulder and Rink came down from the branch the rest on Dark's free shoulder. "Now we need to find a place to crash for awhile."

"Like a hotel?" Rink asked with sparkles in his eyes. Hotels in Hyrule Market always have the best food and if they don't, all you need to do is leave to one of the corner stands for something good.

"Yes, of course, Rink." Dark assured the fairy. "I know a place that's in our price range and from what I've heard, the food isn't too bad. Plus, we'll be able to monitor Link's entries into Hyrule Castle. I wonder how he sneaks past the guards.

"Well, let's go then!! I'm hungry!" Rink said with excitement.

"Before we go, you need to promise me something; tell NO ONE of our plans. Got it?" Dark held his hand beside his shoulder for Rink to crawl on to. His wings were still damaged from the other night and Dark wanted to be sure that Rink didn't bump them against anything.

"Promise." He jumped into Dark's hand and curled up beside his fingers. Dark began walking opposite the direction of Link towards Hyrule Castle.


End file.
